


You owe me

by invisame



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame
Summary: You reunite with your old friend Riggs and have an overdue conversation





	You owe me

"Riggs," Roger Murtaugh hissed at his partner. "Riggs!"

Still no response. 

"Martin Riggs!" he said louder and knocked the other man's boots off the desk. 

Riggs jerked upright. "What? What is it?" 

Murtaugh followed his partner's line of sight to see what had him so entranced. A woman sat in Captain Avery's office. She wore biker leathers and her hair was dyed in a rainbow of colors. Roger didn't have to be able to see to know she undoubtedly had the tattoos to match. 

"You have a thing for bikers now?" he asked with an arched brow. The woman had been in Avery's office for a long time and Murtaugh wondered which case she was a witness for. If she was a perp, she'd be in an interrogation room, not the captain's office. 

Riggs turned back and shuffled paperwork on his desk. He raked a hand through his messy hair. "Don't be stupid. She just looked familiar. That's all."

"The tough biker chick looks familiar?"

Riggs shrugged. "Maybe I busted her before. Who knows? Have we heard anything from Bailey on the Johnson case?"

Murtaugh tore his gaze from the woman. "Yeah. She arrested the brother. It's wrapped."

Before Riggs could say anything, the door to Avery's office opened and the two walked out laughing. "I'll leave you to it, then," the captain said before walking off.

Murtaugh watched as the woman smirked at the back of Riggs' head as he read through a file on his desk. She grabbed an empty chair and dropped into it. She twirled it around then propped her feet on Riggs' desk. 

Martin jerked his head to the side and blinked at seeing the boots on his desk. He leaned back in his chair. "Can I help you with--" he started as he turned to face the woman wearing them. He cut off as he caught sight of her face. 

"Y/N?" he asked with a twist of his head.

She smirked. "Hello, Martin."

There was a pause then Riggs surged forward and hugged her. "What the hell are you going here?"

"I take it you two know each other then?" Murtaugh asked.

Riggs leaned back in his chair. "Y/N, this is my partner Roger Murtaugh. Rog, this is Y/N Y/L/N, my best friend and one of the best damned rangers you'll ever meet."

***

You hid the relief you felt at his words. Your relationship had shifted after Miranda died. You spent a lot of time arguing with him about not getting the help you knew he needed. You weren't sure what he considered you anymore. You were also relieved he didn't seem pissed you'd shown up with no warning. You crossed your arms over your chest. 

"Martin. As your best friend, I have to ask you a very serious question," you said, not missing the look of panic that flashed in his eyes. "When was the last time you had a haircut, dude? Seriously. Surely that's not regulation." You glanced at Roger as you said the last. 

He smiled. " _Riggs_ isn't regulation. His hair is the least of our worries."

"You're one to talk. Look at you," Martin said and gestured to, well, all of you.

"Undercover. Finally took down the Tarentella's supplier. Now, I'm on vacation. I was already almost here so..." you trailed off and shrugged. There was more to it than that, but that would satisfy Martin for now.

"Joint task force?" he asked. He'd tried to get them to move on the gang several times while he was still a ranger but they always had a reason not to.

You nodded. "DEA approached us. Diego was lead, so he pushed to use me. We'd done the leg work a hundred times over."

He nodded. "Well, at least one of us got to take them down." He hopped up from his chair. "Come on," he ordered. 

You stood and he looped an arm around your neck and dragged you toward the elevator. "Come on, Rog." 

Murtaugh hurried after the two of you. "Where are we going, Riggs?"

"We're going to show Y/N around, of course." 

"Of course," Murtaugh mumbled with a shake of his head.

The tour of the city was cut short when a call came in for a man on a ledge. Now, you were on the ground with Murtaugh watching Martin. 

"So best friends, huh?" Murtaugh asked you.

You glanced at him but quickly put your attention back on Riggs. "Yep."

"I mean, Friends? Sure. But _best_ friends? That seems a big word when I've never even heard him mention you before."

Your lips twitched but your eyes stayed on your friend. Murtaugh was precisely how Riggs had described him. He acted like he couldn't care less about Riggs, but now he was irritated you were considered his best friend instead of himself. Your eyes narrowed as you watched Martin practically stroll along the ledge to the suicidal man. Heights had never bothered him but this was different. It was almost like he didn't care if he fell or not. Your hand moved for your gun while you glared at Riggs. 

Murtaugh put his hand on top of yours and glanced around. "You're carrying? You don't have any jurisdiction here. What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm going to shoot him."

"Who? The jumper?"

You snorted. "Don't be stupid. I'm going to shoot Riggs."

"Oh, yes. Because that makes so much more sense. No shooting."

You scowled at him. "You have no sense of adventure, Murtaugh."

"My god, there's two of them," he mumbled. He moved slightly away, but you noticed he kept his eyes on you. 

You rolled your eyes. Like you'd actually shoot Riggs. There were entirely too many witnesses. It didn't take long before he jumped, taking the civilian with him to land on the airbag below. You clenched your teeth together and stormed over to where Murtaugh was helping Riggs to his feet. 

He grinned at you. "Did you see that, Y/N? Whoo! What a rush."

You pulled your hand back and slapped your best friend across the face. Martin's mouth dropped open. Your palm stung as you turned from him to storm back to the car. That ass.

As you walked away, you heard him complaining to Murtaugh. "I'm not sure I deserved that."

"You did, Riggs," his partner answered. "Trust me."

As the three of you drove back to the station, you remained silent in the back seat. Riggs looked back at you several times but you wouldn't give him the satisfaction of meeting his gaze. You were beyond furious that he would treat his life so casually.

"Give us a minute, Roger," you said as he parked the car. 

He glanced between the two of you then nodded. "Sure. I'll see you inside."

Riggs sighed as soon as you were alone with him. "All right. Let me have it."

His words only irritated you further. "Not now. But when you get off, you and I need to have a talk."

"Y/N. It's not that big a deal," he tried to reason with you. 

You didn't want to hear it. "Later, Riggs." You got out of the car without giving him a chance to say anything else. "I'm going to head out and become a little less biker. When do you get off?"

"Six."

You nodded but didn't meet his eyes. "I'll be here."

***

Martin glanced at the clock. The day had dragged. Besides being anxious to see Y/N, Avery had insisted he and Murtaugh catch up on their paperwork. When the door opened at ten to six, Riggs glanced up to see you looking much more like your normal self. He leaned back in his chair and grinned. Murtaugh noticed and turned, giving you a double take. 

You were dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket over the top. Your hair was back to its normal H/C. You were beautiful as always. Truth was, you'd caught his eye before Miranda had, but you'd been involved with Diego at the time. He'd nursed his crush on you until you introduced him to your other best friend. The rest, as they say, was history.

"You ready?" you asked.

Martin pulled himself from his thoughts. "Absolutely," he answered as he stood. 

You pulled something from your pocket and tossed it at him. He caught it by reflex and turned it in his hand to see that it was your keys. He glanced at you in surprise to find you smiling. "Are you serious?" he asked. 

You shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I have any idea where I'm going."

When your father passed he left you his mint condition vintage Charger. Martin loved that car. As far as he knew he was the only one you'd ever let drive it, but that was a rare thing. "Well, let's go then." He put his hand on the small of your back to lead you from the room.

"See you Monday, Riggs," Murtaugh called after you with a smirk neither of you saw.

***

You sat in a lawn chair on the beach in front of Riggs' trailer. You hadn't commented on his choice of home. He had money, you knew he did. At least enough to afford an apartment somewhere. Or at least a nicer trailer. This one had seen better days. 

You took a swig of your fourth beer. Or maybe it was the fifth. You'd lost count. "You're not allowed to kill yourself." It was the first serious words you'd said all evening, the previous conversation having been devoted to sharing stories and lots of laughter. When he didn't immediately say anything else you continued. "You're not allowed to let anyone else kill you either."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Miranda would be horribly disappointed in me," he grumbled out before finishing off his beer and opening another one. 

You stared out at the ocean for a beat before you put your beer down and crossed your arms over your chest. "Fuck Miranda."

Martin choked on his drink. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I loved Miranda. She was my best friend but fuck her and what she'd want. She's dead, Martin."

"You think you have to remind me of that?" he asked in disbelief. 

You raked a hand through your hair. "Of course I don't. It's not like you're likely to ever let yourself forget."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said and got to his feet to glower at you.

You stood so you were closer in height, hating when he towered over you. "It means I know you, Martin. Every time you feel even a moment's happiness you remind yourself that your wife and your son are dead. You're allowed to be happy. You're an idiot if you think otherwise."

"Why?" he yelled, thrusting his arm out to the side to emphasize his words. "Because she would want me to be?"

"No," you yelled back, leaning forward so you were only inches apart. "Because _I_ want you to be happy. _I 'm_ disappointed you're risking your life like an idiot. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere and you owe it to me to stick around."

He huffed out a laugh. "I _owe_ it to you? Since when do I owe you shit?"

 "Since you came into my life and flashed that stupid grin and made me fall in love with you. Then you went and married my best friend instead of waiting for me." You put your hands against his chest and shoved him, making him stumble backward. "You owe me."

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say?" he asked, his voice quiet. 

You closed your eyes as you realized what you'd just admitted to. You shook your head and looked at the ground. All the anger seeped from you as suddenly as it had come. "It doesn't matter, Martin. Just stop trying to die, okay? I can only take so much heartache in one lifetime."

His hand cupped your face and tilted your head up. You locked gazes with him. "You said you were in love with me."

You winced. "Caught that, did you?"

"You bet your ass I did." His lips crashed against yours. After a stunned second, you kissed him back hungrily, eagerly. The two of you tumbled into his trailer and showed each other just how you felt. 

***

It was late the next afternoon before you emerged from Martin's arms and the trailer. You sat in one of his chairs with your foot up on the seat while you stared at the ocean and sipped your coffee. You were in your jeans but had slipped on one of his oversized sweaters as the breeze coming in carried a bit of a chill.

"There you are," Martin said as he came out behind you. He'd been in the shower when you came out. You glanced at him to see he wore only a pair of jeans. He carried his own cup of coffee and dragged the other chair over to yours. He sat and kissed you on the temple before leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Uh, oh. That was his thinking pose. You decided to just leave him to it, knowing he only got exasperated if you pushed him to share before he was ready. 

"What are we going to do about this?" he asked without looking at you. 

You frowned. Surely he wasn't already regretting you two sleeping together. Several times. "I don't see why we have to do anything about it," you said cautiously.

He glanced at you, eyebrows raised. "Well, sweetheart, I don't know what _you_ think is going on here, but you living in Texas and me living here isn't going to work for me. I want to see you more than once a month."

You sighed in relief and playfully smacked his shoulder. "You scared the shit out of me, Riggs. I thought you were wanting to pretend this never happened or something."

He leaned forward so you could kiss. "Sorry. Thought never even crossed my mind." You kissed him again and he took the coffee from your hand to set it on the ground with his. He pulled you from the chair and positioned you so you sat sideways on his lap. You leaned your head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you. 

"I don't want to lose this," you said before you thought about it. You were torn between wanting to declare your everlasting love for him and taking it slow so you didn't scare him off. 

He must have sensed your mood because he pushed the hair out of your face and met your gaze. "Hey. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" When you didn't answer he asked again. "Okay?"

"Okay." You reached into your back pocket and pulled out the little wallet you'd put there before you came outside. "I'm not going anywhere, either," you said and handed it over.

He furrowed his brow as he took it from you and flipped it open. You saw the moment he realized what it was and grinned. He looked at you in surprise. "Is this for real?"

You nodded. "Yeah. I assume you're okay with it?"

He kissed you hard before standing and sweeping you up in his arms. "Let me show you how okay I am with it."

He took you inside and tossed you on the bed. Then he dropped your new LAPD badge on the floor before he climbed in the bed to join you.


End file.
